Alma LeFay Peregrine
Alma LeFay Peregrine, formerly Alma LeFay Bentham or more commonly addressed as Miss Peregrine, is the strict but clever and caring Ymbryne headmistress of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children who can transform into a peregrine falcon and manipulate time. She uses her time manipulation to keep her school in a loop on the island of Cairnholm. Appearance Miss Peregrine is shown as a young woman with pale skin and black hair streaked with dark blue that is fashioned into an updo. She has long fingernails reminiscent of talons and her eye makeup is similarly reflective of her avian nature. She wears a whimsical dark blue 1940's suit, with a fluted skirt and a jacket with a large feather embroidered on the shoulder of each sleeve and, on occasion, wears a black leather overcoat with the same silhouette. She is never seen without her French Railway watch, which she uses to ensure that her charges are always on time, right down to the second (a necessity due to the complexity of the loop). Personality Miss Peregrine is known to be a very respectable woman with large amounts of high class though this should not be mistaken for condescension as she never looks down on anyone with a sense of superiority, instead always treating those around her as an equal and those with high authority with respect. She is a very caring, gentle, and nurturing figure who always looks out for her children and does everything in her power to keep them safe from the outside world. She is also known to be rather witty and clever in where she always finds the right answer when delivering a sassy remark. However, Miss Peregrine can be rather frustratingly strict at times but this is simply due to her paranoia and fears of having the children be exposed to the dangers of the outside world, especially knowing that there are monstrous creatures out there that would kill them without a second thought. Nevertheless, even though she is strict and can be a little overbearing, she is never harsh nor cold towards the children or others. Aside from being a motherly figure, Miss Peregrine is also a very capable teacher and mentor. She is never judgmental towards the children when teaching them to not just learn how to control and properly use their powers, but also perform simple tasks like cleaning or cooking. She only gave them solutions and gentle talks about what they did wrong, and there was never any word about failure, only ways to improve. She also displays more bird-like mannerisms as she often grasps objects, and food, in much the same way as she would in bird form, and her movements are also very bird-like. Miss Avocet acts in similar ways, once again suggesting that this is also an aspect of being an Ymbryne, rather than simply being mannerisms unique to Miss Peregrine. Powers and Abilities Miss Peregrine is a particular type of Syndrigasti known as an Ymbryne. And being a Ymbryne, she is able to manipulate time and take the form of a bird. Ymbrynes are also responsible for protecting the peculiars in their care from a variety of dangers, including Hollowgasts, Wights and the dangers of exiting a loop (such as ageing forward). Miss Peregrine is noted to be the youngest of the fully trained Ymbrynes, or at least the youngest to have been taught by Miss Avocet. She is also said to be exceptionally powerful and talented. *'Time Manipulation:' While not on par with other powerful time-based users such as the Doctor, Miss Peregrine is still noted to be exceptionally powerful when it comes to time manipulation. However, she never uses her powers of time manipulation for other purposes, only if it is absolutely necessary. She is able to manipulate time in order create time loops and thus being responsible for resetting them for the protection and seclusion of their homestead from ageing and dangers. *'Shape-Shifting:' Like any Ymbryne, she can take the form of a certain avian species, and in her case a Peregrine Falcon like her namesake. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Supernatural Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children